Just be friends or something more?
by katita0chan
Summary: sumemos variables: Lucy aburrida, mas necesidad monetaria, mas Gray necesita una escusa para escapar de lluvia. Igual a una historia divertida donde ambos descubrirán sentimientos que desconocían que sentían.
1. cap1: cambio de monotonía

******Fairy tail no me pertenese, sino a Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

hi hi!, como están lectores queridos, bueno yo bien, como verán les traigo mi primer fic de fairy tail, y es nada menos que un Graylu, la verdad soy una gran fan tanto de esta pareja como del Nalu... asi que sin mas distracciones... por favor lean...

_pensamientos_

-dialogo-

* * *

**Just be friends or something more?**

Cap1: cambio de la monotonía

"_si no hiciéramos cosas por impulsos, muchos no estarían vivos en este momento, ¿no?"_

* * *

No creo que pueda aguantar esta soledad mucho mas, no es que me molesten que todos están felices mientras los miro, no me malentiendan, pero me gustaría volver a los días donde solo éramos Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza y yo. Aun que sé que eso no pasara.

Natsu esta entretenido con Lisanna e incluso creo que irán a una misión juntos en la tarde.

_Es evidente que la extrañaba mucho…_

Erza esta llevándose pasteles en secreto.

_De seguro pasara una linda tarde con Jeral…_

Y Gray… bueno él estaba siendo acosado por Juvia_._

_Pobre Juvia si no estuviera encima de Gray todo el tiempo, quizás él se fijaría en ella._

Pero es más que obvio que el ice-maker no esta interesado en la Loxar. Una lastima para ella.

Como si hubiera escuchado mi monologo interior, Gray me mira con un rostro suplicante, incluso casi lo podría interpretar como un –_Lucy sálvame de esto…_-

Bueno veamos las variables:

1.- yo estoy totalmente aburrida y quiero compañía, lo cual me lleva a tener pensamientos depresivos.

2.- vi un hermoso vestido en una de los escaparates de las tiendas y realmente me lo quiero comprar, pero todo mi dinero se me fue en la renta.

3.- Gray necesita una escusa para alejar a Juvia.

Con todo esto una sonrisa se me escapa de mi rostro por el plan que ideo mi mente.

Me dirijo al tablón de misiones, después de leer las con atención, saque una que pedían buscar unas hierbas medicinales en un bosque y llevarla a una aldea muy lejana. Sacando una rápida cuenta mental tardaríamos una semana en ir y volver. Y con una cantidad exuberante de dinero.

_Perfecto…_

Después de ir a decirle a Mira-san sobre la misión que escogí. Me acerque al lugar donde se encontraban Gray y Juvia.

-oi Gray, acuérdate de la misión que aceptaste acompañarme- dije con una sonrisa mientras distraídamente jugaba con mis llaves.

Su rostro claramente tenía una expresión de confusión, pero rápidamente pillo la indirecta.

-moo! No me digas que se te olvido, el tren sale en una hora, ¡vamos!- dije tomando su polera del suelo _obviamente el tenia que estar medio desnudo como siempre_ y me dirige a la salida del gremio.

-oh! Claro como lo pude olvidar Lucy lo siento- dijo levantándose rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado disponiéndose a seguirme- tenemos que irnos cuando antes- decía guiñándome el ojo y me sonreía con complicidad.

Mientras caminaba, antes de llegar a la salida me detuve y me gire para mirarlo para confirmar mis sospechas.

-claro Gray, nos iremos cuando te pongas tu ropa!- dije desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-mierda- maldijo mientras se vestía rápidamente.

-Gray-sama no cambie a Juvia por Lucy-san!- exclamo desde el otro lado del gremio.

Gray ya vestido, cuando escucho eso palideció, instantáneamente me tomo de la mano y nos echamos a correr por las calles de magnolia.

-Gra Gray de de detente!- dije jadeando por la sorpresiva carrera.

-lo siento Lucy no me arriesgare a que Juvia nos atrape- dijo mientras cambiaba de calle llegando a la plaza de magnolia.

Después de un rato para calmar nuestras agitadas respiraciones…

-Lucy eres mi salvadora, te debo una- exclamo cuando me daba un rápido abrazo por impulso. Cuando tomo conciencia de este acto ambos nos sonrojamos y desviamos las miradas apenados mientras tomábamos una distancia prudente.

-realmente no me debes nada, ya que realmente tendrás que acompañarme a una misión y durara mas de unos días- dije mirándolo seriamente.

-Lucy si querías tener una cita conmigo solo tenias que pedirlo- dijo coquetamente

-Gray!- dije avergonzada –es enserio!

- no tengo elección cierto? –resignadamente

-nop- dije con una sonrisa.

- bueno cuando partimos? – dijo regalándome una sutil sonrisa.

-en una hora, nos encontramos en la estación de tren allí te explico los detalles de la misión.-

-okey- dijo mientras caminaba a dirección contraria

-ah! Gray acuérdate de llevar equipaje para una semana!- dije gritándole para que escuchara

El solo me levanta el pulgar dándome a entender que me escucho, yo solo lo veía alejarse suponiendo que iba en busca de sus cosas.

_¿Qué fue todo esto? Gray… ¿Porque simplemente no invite a Levy-chan? Digo ella es mi amiga, pero aun así le pregunte a Gray. ¿Que es ese sentimiento cálido cuando corrimos juntos de la mano? debe ser la adrenalina del momento ¿pero, porque lo sentí al ver su sonrisa también? ¿Por qué abra aceptado? Digo debe tener mejores cosas que hacer que estar conmigo una semana completa. ¿No le molestara estar una semana solo conmigo? Bueno al lado de Gray no tengo nada que temer._

Con estas preguntas en mi mente el viento revuelve mi cabello, dejándome solo el presentimiento de que será una divertida semana que cambiara mi vida.

Lo que no sabia Lucy era lo acertado era este pensamiento, y por su puesto ella no sabia que la razón del por qué él mientras iba a buscar sus cosas tenia una sonrisa en su cara…

_Una semana entera solo con Lucy… debería pasar a jugar la lotería porque este es mi día de surte, pase lo que pase disfrutare esta semana, ya que no se cuando vuelva a tener una oportunidad como esta de nuevo, quizás es el momento para decirle mis sentimientos por ella… bueno no me preocupare por eso ahora… tengo una semana para pensarlo…_

Y con esos pensamientos en su cabeza Gray Fullbuster empacaba sus cosas para la misión…

* * *

**N/A: espero que les haya tengo el capi 2 listo, pero lo subiré cuando tenga avanzado el 3, ya que así no habrá forma de que lo abandone XD.**

**por cierto lo deje en T... porque me estoy debatiendo si hacer lemmon mas adelante, en el próximo capitulo se darán cuenta el porque.**

**muchas gracias por leer...**

**Katita-chan.**


	2. C2: no todos los accidentes son malos

******Fairy tail no me pertenese, sino a Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

**hi hi! aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia, espero que los disfruten mucho mas que el anterior, sin nada que agregar, por favor disfruten la lectura.**

_pensamientos_

-dialogo-

* * *

Cap2: no todos los accidentes son malos, ¿no?

"_aunque las cosas no salgan como tu las planeaste, no quiere decir que es un fracaso, en muchos casos es aun mejor."_

Después de haber ido a mi casa por mi maleta, me dirigí rápidamente a la estación de magnolia. Cuando llegue estaba algo nerviosa al no ver a Gray por ningún lado. _Tal vez se arrepintió…_

-que pasa con esa expresión de tristeza preciosa- dijo un tipo alto de pelo rubio el cual llevaba un gorro y no dejaba ver parte de su rostro, él estaba acompañado de su amigo al parecer que era algo mas bajo y tenia una mirada pervertida en su rostro

_Maldición…_

Acosadores, lo que me faltaba.

- porque no nos acompañas a pasar las penas- dijo el más bajo mientras se acercaba mucho a mí.

-lo siento, pero estoy a esperando a alguien, además mi tren sale en 10 minutos- dije tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que me perturbaban esos tipos.

-tranquila te a seguro que lo pasaras bien- dijo el mas alto mientras se relamía los labios de forma lujuriosa.

El pequeño me iba a agarrar del brazo cuando siento que un brazo bien formado me rodeaba de la cintura alejándome de su brazo.

-que no escucharon a la señorita, ella esta con "alguien", largo!- dijo Gray mientras les daba una mirada aterradora.

Esos tipos se fueron maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-sabia decisión –decía el mientras me liberaba de ese posesivo abrazo.

Recién en ese momento caí en cuenta lo confortables y seguros que eran los brazos de Gray, o por lo menos entre ellos.

_Y son muy firmes… dios Lucy es mas que obvio que son firmes le ves sus músculos todos los días!_

En medio de mis divagaciones mi rostro estaba visiblemente sonrojado.

-oi Lucy siempre tienes que lidiar con perdedores como esos? - al ver que no respondía me toco el hombro para llamar mi atención.

-Lucy estas bien te hicieron algo mientras no estaba? – dijo preocupado

-eh?...ha no!, perdón que decías- dije sonrojándome por lo que estaba pensando.

- te pregunte si es que siempre tienes que lidiar con perdedores como esos?- dijo intrigado y un poco enfadado.

-mmm, si la mayoría del tiempo, pero generalmente con una pequeña escusa se van, pero estos fueron un poco mas persistentes, ya me estaba preparando para llamar a tauros- dije volviendo a la normalidad.

_Que me pasa Gray es mi compañero y amigo no debería estar pensando en cosas como esas._

"PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A FERICIA* ABORDAR LOS VAGONES, ULTIMO AVISO"

-oh rayos! ese es nuestro tren Gray!, tienes los boletos?- rayos como se me olvido comprar el mio.

-por supuesto Lucy por eso me demore había que esperar mucho- pude ver su mirada de diversión, al ver mi expresión de preocupación.- vamos Lucy sube-

Luego de subir a al vagón y acomodarnos en los asientos, el tren comenzó a moverse.

-uff por poco y lo perdemos- al ser los últimos en subir los asientos eran limitados así que Gray se sentó a mi lado.

-bueno Lucy porque no me explicas de que se trata la misión-

-consiste el ir a una dirección en Fericia, allí nos darán una lista de hierbas que tenemos que ir a buscar al bosque de esa cuidad, y al conseguirlas todas ir a dejárselas a un señor botánico en el campo de Fericia y él nos dará la recompensa.

-ya veo, parece una misión fácil por que tardaremos una semana?- es un punto valido.

- es porque el viaje para llegar a la ciudad dura 5 horas, por lo que llegaremos en la noche. Por ello tendremos que ir en la mañana a la dirección. El bosque queda a una hora de la cuidad. Además parece que las hierbas son un poco difíciles de conseguir por eso es una gran recompensa. Ha y el viaje al campo es de 3 horas.- el paisaje por la ventana era hermoso, no se podían distinguir formas pero como estábamos pasando por un campo, todo era muy verde.- por lo que hice un pequeño itinerario.

1.-viaje en tren y pasamos la noche.

2.-vamos a buscar la lista y nos dirigimos al bosque, buscamos la mitad de la lista y volvemos a la cuidad a dormir.

3.- terminamos de buscar las hierbas.

4.- entregamos las hierbas, podemos turistear por la ciudad y pasamos la noche.

5.- no vamos en la mañana y llegamos en la tarde a magnolia.

- que te parece?

- es menos de una semana Luce – su mirada es penetrante y atrapante.

- es por si hay inconvenientes o variaciones, tenia que estar preparada- mis mejillas se inflaron en un puchero.

-jajaja, - no me había fijado en lo seductora que era la risa de Gray- no te enojes pequeña Lucy- sentía su mano acariciando gentilmente mi cabeza, provocándome un sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por sus ojos.-un momento y donde nos quedaremos?

Cuando quito su mano se llevo un cálido sentimiento de mi pecho.

-Mira-san reservo una habitación en una posada-

-entonces no me preocupare mas por ello.

El viaje fue sin inconvenientes, nos entretuvimos hablando de anécdotas del gremio, y descubrí que Gray en su casa tiene una biblioteca muy grande, la cual me invito a conocerla cuando terminara la misión. Me era inmensamente agradable conocer mas facetas del ice-maker. Es increíble que no me haya dado cuenta lo interesante que era Gray, digo hemos estado en el mismo equipo por mucho tiempo, y en solo 20 minutos descubrí que el iceboy tiene una debilidad por los helados de vainilla, que prefiere el chocolate blanco al negro, y que la única planta que no esta congelada en su casa es un cactus, ya que es muy descuidado y se le olvida regarlas por lo que termina congelándolas para que no se marchiten, con excepción del cactus que puede pasar mucho tiempo sin agua. Hubieron momento que no estábamos hablando de trivialidades y fueron llenados con silencios, pero extrañamente ninguno fue incomodo, eran como si lo único que ambos queríamos en esos momentos era escuchar la respiración del otro. _Mágico _

Pero al llegar a la posada se nos presento un pequeño inconveniente…

-¡como que solo reservamos una sola habitación!- era imposible

-como les decía llamaron haciendo una reservación en nombre de Fairy Tail, una habitación para 4 noches para dos personas. – dijo la recepcionista amablemente mientras verificaba los datos.- al decir dos personas asumimos que era para una pareja por lo que preparamos la cama matrimonial.

-haaa, ¿no hay ninguna otra habitación disponible?- dijo tranquilamente Gray mientras se le escapaba un suspiro.

- me temo que no, como se podrán dar cuenta es muy tarde ya casi va a ser medianoche, por lo que el resto de las habitaciones están ocupadas- su sonrisa de incomodidad y diversión me frustraban.

_Maldita Mira-san, ella debió planear todo esto…_

El viaje me dejo muy agotada lo único que quería era dormir, en este minuto no me importa donde, así que tomo la opción mas conveniente para este momento.

Mi suspiro de resignación no se hace esperar.

-de acuerdo tomaremos esa habitación- dije cavando mi propia tumba.

Al recepcionista me entrega la llave y me indica el número de la habitación.

-disculpe los inconvenientes y que tenga una buena noche- dice con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-buenas noche para usted también- dice Gray mientras se dirige a la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación dejo mi maleta en el piso saco mi pijama.

-me cambiare de ropa en el baño vuelvo enseguida- mientras me apresuraba al baño.

Recién allí tomo conciencia de la situación, la cual me cae como un balde de agua fría.

_Una habitación… Gray… Solos… una sola cama… solo con pijamas… _

_¡Solo yo y Gray en una habitación con una sola cama por una semana!_

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla de nerviosismo, mi rostro esta completamente rojo, y dudo completamente si es una buena idea.

-Lucy esta todo bien- pregunta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡si! Salgo en un segundo-

Me vestí como un rayo, y al mirarme en el espejo del baño, deseo profundamente haber traído un pijama mas largo. Y esperando mi humilde sentencia de muerte salgo del baño.

Pero mi sorpresa es total al ver a Gray en el suelo con unas mantas.

-¿Gray?

- ha Lucy no te oí salir.

- que es todo eso- mientras apuntaba a las mantas.

- yo dormiré en el piso y tu tendrás la cama, así estarás mas cómoda, y tranquila no te hare nada…_que tu no quieras-_ esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajito que dudo si realmente lo dijo o fue producto de mi mente.

_Dios es todo un caballero, creo que me derrito._

Y con una infinita ternura apago las luces y me acuesto en la cama.

-buenas noches Gray

-buenas Lucy

…

…

…

Pasan los minutos y no puedo dormir sabiendo que Gray esta durmiendo en el frio y húmedo piso de la habitación, no es justo que solo yo este calentita y cómoda, siendo que yo lo arrastre a este problema. La culpa me correo por dentro, tanto que no la puedo aguantar.

-Gray- susurro- ¿Gray estas despierto?

-mmm, no

Puede verlo estirándose en la oscuridad

-que pasa Lucy no puedes dormir?

- no, no puedo.

-¿y que puede hacer tu humilde servidor por ti?

-duerme conmigo- susurro

- disculpa Lucy creo que estoy medio dormido todavía y estoy escuchando mal- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acerca al borde de la cama.

Con la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro puedo ver que esta durmiendo solo en ropa interior, eso hace que un sonrojo se expanda en todo mi rostro.

-dije que durmieras conmigo

-huh- dice desconcertado- creo que me dormí en ese piso sin darme cuenta, pequeña Lucy de mi inconsciente ¿este es un sueño? –

-Gray no es un sueño, no puedo dormir sabiendo que estas durmiendo en el frio y mohoso piso, si no duermes conmigo en la cama yo me iré a dormir contigo en el piso.- sentencie con seriedad en mi rostro.

Al ver el rostro de Gray podría decir que esta algo avergonzado, pero feliz

-de acuerdo princesa dormiré contigo.- pude ver su sonrisa coqueta escaparse por sus labios.

- solo no te propases o invocare a tauros y te daré una paliza.

-hai hai- dijo mientras se acostaba en el otro extremo.

…

…

-Gray- susurre apenada- ¿estas despierto?

-mmm…no

- sé que es tonto, pero tengo frio ¿puedo acercarme?- sin esperar respuesta me acurruque en el medio de la cama.

Sin previo aviso sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y trasmitían calor instantáneamente, me acomode entre el hombro y pecho de gray.

_Solo una noche no estará mal, ¿no?_

-¿mejor?

-absolutamente- dije mientras trataba de ignorar tanto el latido de su desenfrenado corazón y trataba de controlar el mio.

-_oyasumi Luce…_

- oyasumi Gray…

Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**N/A: espero que les haya gustado el capi, como ven la historia ya esta tomando su curso, ademas esta historia no sobrepasara los 6 capítulos. El próximo cap me tomara mas tiempo subirlo ya que ni siquiera lo he empezado a escribir, solo es una idea en mi mente, tengo que darle formas y palabras. gracias por los que están leyendo mi historia sinceramente espero que la disfruten.**

**Ciao~**

**Katita-chan**


	3. Cap3: ¿preguntas?

**Fairy tail no me pertenese, sino a Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

**hi hi! aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia, espero que los disfruten mucho mas que el anterior, sin nada que agregar, por favor disfruten la lectura.**

_pensamientos_

-dialogo-

* * *

Cap3:¿preguntas? ¿No deberían ser divertidas?

"_no hagas preguntas si no estas preparado para saber las respuestas, porque algunas respuestas pueden ser mejor de lo que esperabas, y otras no tanto"_

Siento los molestos rayos del sol sobre mi cara, obligándome a abrir mis ojos, mientras estiró mis extremidades. Al darme cuenta que no es mi habitación comienzo a preocuparme.

…_¿Dónde estoy?..._

Luego una lluvia de recuerdos del día anterior inunda mi mente.

_Misión… Gray… viaje de tren… una sola habitación… la noche… el cálido sentimiento de a noche._

_¡Gray y yo dormimos juntos!_

_¡Kyaaaaa… en que estaba pensando!_

Puedo sentir como toda mi sangre se me sube a la cabeza, al recordar al torso de Gray, su mirada, sus protectores brazos, y a pesar de ser un mago de hielo era muy cálido.

_Lucy porque piensas todo eso, Gray es solo tu compañero de equipo, tu nakama, e incluso tu amigo… no deberías estar fijándote en lo seductor que es tu amigo…_

Flash back

_Sin previo aviso sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y trasmitían calor instantáneamente, me acomode entre el hombro y pecho de gray._

_Solo una noche no estará mal, ¿no?_

_-¿mejor?_

_-absolutamente- dije mientras trataba de ignorar tanto el latido de su desenfrenado corazón y trataba de controlar el mio._

_-oyasumi Luce…_

_- oyasumi Gray…_

Fin del flash back

…_.O quizás ¿no?..._

A todo esto recién me percato que el no esta en la habitación, y al mirar a todos lados me di cuenta que hay una nota sobre mi velador.

_Lucy…_

_Espero que hayas dormido bien, para mi fue la mejor noche en años. No te preocupes no me he escapado, no me atrevería a abandonarte y espero que no se te haya cruzado por la mente, porque no te libraras de mi tan fácil. Fui a comprar el desayuno, regreso lo antes posible._

_G. Fullbuster._

Increíble…

_Gray…_

Mi pecho esta apunto de explotar, creo que en cualquier momento me pondré a gritar como una colegiala enamorada, ¡un momento! ¿Dije enamorada?, ¡no puedo estar enamorada!, digo gray es mi nakama, un buen amigo, ¿como y cuando comencé a verlo como algo mas?, debe ser que recién estoy despertando, ¡si! ¡Claramente es eso!, solo estoy algo adormilada. Mejor me doy un baño antes de que Gray llegue.

_Ja, yo enamorada, si claro, como si fuera posible._

~después de la ducha.

Ya estaba completamente vestida y mi pelo estaba recogido en una cola alta para no estorbar en la misión, solo me faltaba colocarme una de mis botas para estar lista. Cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un Gray despeinado por el viento, sin su polera, y con 2 bolsas de papel además de dos tazas de café en sus manos.

-Gray, tu ropa- mientras desviaba la mirada.

-mierda…- maldijo al momento de colocar las cosas en la mesa y buscando su polera.

Cuando ya estaba vestido, empezó a sacar nuestro desayuno. El cual consistía en una bandeja con 6 media lunas, 2 muffins con glaseado blanco, y las tazas con lo que parecía ser café con caramelo.

-valla Lucy despertaste, no sabia que eras madrugadora…- podía ver como acomodaba todo minuciosamente, mientras yo me sentaba a un costado de la mesa y el al frente mio.

-al parecer tu lo eres mas…- podía sentir una sonrisa y un sonrojo escaparse por mis mejillas.

- es una de las muchas consecuencias de haber entrenado con Ur- menciono al llevarse el café a su boca.- delicioso- murmuro coquetamente.

-¿como sabias que el café con caramelo era mi favorito?- mientras le daba un sorbo a mi propio café, saboreando el glorioso néctar azucarado, y suspirando con satisfacción.

-lucky?

-si claro…- susurre con ironía.

-podría ser que Mira lo mencionó una ves. Pero no te aseguro nada.

-bueno me alegro muchísimo que lo supieras, hace mucho que no lo tomaba y esta delicioso.

-me alegro sinceramente.

-no tenias porque hacer todo esto Gray.- susurre un poco apenada.

Todo esto es muy dulce, nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí. Por lo menos no a menos que estuvieran obligados a hacerlo, como antes en mi casa. Pero aun así esto es mucho más reconfortante, estar en una habitación hogareña, tomando mí desayuno preferido, al lado de Gray, se siente extrañamente familiar, aunque sea algo que nunca hubiéramos hecho.

-no, no tenia que hacerlo-decía calmadamente- pero quise hacerlo.

Doki Doki

Puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera, por lo que toda la sangre sube a mi rostro. Mis pensamientos y acciones están descontroladas, y por impulso comienzo a decir…

-yo… gray…

-Lucy ya terminaste de comer?- pregunto mirando mi plato vacío- porque debemos ir a conseguir la lista de las hierbas.

-h-hai! Vamos por la lista- por lo menos eso me ayudara a olvidar este tipo de pensamientos…

Luego de esa pequeña escena nos preparamos para ir por aquella lista.

* * *

"…_lo siento Lucy no puedo oír tu respuesta en este momento, disfrutare haciendo que te fijes de mi, hasta que como yo, ya no puedas pensar en nada mas…."_

Con ese pensamiento en mente Gray sonreía mientras caminaban por las calles de Fericia.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a una casa antigua, era grande y algo sobrio, serio considerado elegante de no ser por todas la rosas marchitas del jardín delantera, ya que le deban un aire de casa embrujada o por lo menos una abandonada. Sobraba decir que se me ponía la piel de gallina solo mirarla. Imaginen lo asustada que estaba cuando cruzamos el umbral, y nos adentramos a ese lugar.

-oi! Hay alguien aquí? – grito gray esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

En eso sentí que algo escamoso me tocaba la rodilla.

-KYAAAAA!- en acto de impulso me aferre a los brazos de gray, buscando protección.

Gray salto del susto repentino y por mi grito, cuando me tranquilice un poco mire para abajo buscando la causa de mi temor.

-dios! que hace una iguana de ese tamaño por aquí- dijo gray al observar ese ser tan extraño cerca nuestro.

Yo aun aferrada al brazo de gray, sentí que alguien hablaba en la otra habitación.

-oi! Hay alguien por aquí, somos de fairy tail y vinimos por la lista de hier- kyaaa –me corte al sentir a la iguana refregándose contra mis piernas.

Detrás de la puerta salió una viejita de un metro cincuenta con el pelo blanquecino, vistiendo una ropa medieval, que hubiera pasado perfectamente como una de las brujas que salen en los libros de fantasía que tanto me gustan.

-yojojo! Bienvenidos pareja de Fairy Tail, los estaba esperando, vengan! Síganme para acá y pónganse cómodos-

La siguiente habitación a la que nos dirigimos estaba mucho mas iluminada que la entrada, aunque los muebles seguían teniendo aspecto rústicos, tosco, y mohoso, pero cada quien con sus gustos…no?

En ese momento me di cuenta que todavía estaba aferrada al brazo de gray, sonrojada lo libere de mi agarre.

_Valla si que tiene músculos bien formados….que estoy diciendo si se los veo todos los días…_

-lo siento mucho gray- se podía notar a kilómetros mi rostro apenado.

-no te preocupes, lo disfrute mas de lo que debía- dijo coquetamente. Consiguiendo que me sonrojara fácilmente.

_Dios podía ser… que gray Fullbuster estuviera flirteando (coqueteando) conmigo?_

Al darme cuenta de la situación que nos encontrábamos seguía algo insegura e intranquila, gray al notarlo me tendió la mano.

-de esta forma no estarás sola, y puedo asegurarte que no te pasara nada- mientras tomaba mi mano

Yo solamente me deje hacer, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-bien jóvenes, me disculpo por el comportamiento de Shena, no esta acostumbrada a ver mas humanos además de mi.

-Shena?

-si mi iguana, al parecer le agradaste mucho.

-señora como se habrá dado cuenta vinimos por la lista de las hierbas, y nos debemos ir ya que se nos hace tarde para el tren- dijo gray dando se cuenta de mi escalofrió causado por el comentario de la anciana.

-oh claro como olvidarlo!, permítanme,-dijo entregándonos unas hojas amarillentas con lo que al parecer eran el hombre de las plantas al lado de una imagen para que pudiéramos reconocerlas.- discúlpenme por haberlos hecho esperar, espero que tengan un buen viaje, y un feliz futuro juntos…

-no se preocupe señora así será- dijo gray dándole con su mano libre un apretón amistoso a la mano de la anciana.

Cuando ya salimos que la casa, me di vuelta y pude ver que la anciana nos miraba con una sonrisa mientras nos alejábamos.

-muchas gracias!- grite agitando la mano, mientras sonreía.

-yojojojo, lo que es la juventud de hoy en día- decía sonrojada.

* * *

Después de un largo camino a las afuera de la ciudad, en el cual gray compro algo de comida para la merienda, no me quiso decir que era, pero siendo él quien escogió, no puedo evitar tener expectativas. Nos adentramos al bosque.

Estar viajando a solas con gray me hace muy feliz, mas de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir, debido a que antes creía que esta clase de sentimientos solo ocurrían en los libros.

_Bueno, no me importaría tanto que se sigan desarrollando si son con el_

Cuando llevábamos 1 hora de viaje dentro del bosque, solo habíamos encontrado 2 de las 12 hierbas… y como íbamos en silencio me estaba aburriendo un poco…okey…bastante.

-hey! Gray…me aburrí, háblame de algo- ante esas palabras no pude evitar poner un puchero

Pude ver claramente como subía la ceja izquierda intrigado, y luego de pensarlo un rato, dijo juguetonamente…

-bueno. Mientras seguimos buscando, ¿porque no jugamos un juego?- claramente la idea lo divertía, al estar sonriendo.

-un juego?...mmm…bueno, acepto. De que se trata?

-preguntas y respuestas…es simple preguntas algo y el otro responde con la verdad, si no quieres responder a la pregunta puedes pedir otra, no estas obligado a responder, pero si lo haces tiene que ser siempre con la verdad….bueno, quieres empezar tu preguntándome algo?- dijo traviesamente.

-okey!... cual es tu color favorito?- dijo inocentemente

_Comencemos con preguntas fáciles, para luego ir por los secretos de gray….jejeje_

_-_fácil, el azul, y el tuyo el naranjo, o me equivoco?

-no…-sabe mis gustos?

-yo ya pregunte es tu turno…

- que? Cuando? Oh… te gusta formar equipo conmigo?

-…!...por supuesto Lucy-

La sonrisa que me mostro en ese instante fue la mas dulce que me habían regalado, tanto que hizo que de inmediato se me subiera la sangre al rostro.

-mi turno-hablo gray-me la estabas poniendo fácil _Luce_…

Oh oh creo que no me espera nada bueno…

-has dado tu primer beso?

Como lo habrán imaginado me sonroje de sobre manera, pude ver a gray satisfecho por eso…

-q-que … porque preguntas eso?!

-curiosidad- dijo como si nada, mientras levantando sus hombros restándole importancia.

-pero yo no pregunte nada así!

-pero podías hacerlo, nada te lo impedía.

-ah moooo! Bueno la respuesta es no!

-?!...como?

-la respuesta es no!... no he dado me primer beso…

Pude ver como gray se tapaba la boca y se sonrojaba, su rostro era pura incredulidad.

-que?! Es tan difícil de creer acaso?!

-bueno…un poco, si…es que siempre pensé que tu primer beso fue con Natsu…o algo así- se rascaba la cabeza y pude verlo claramente fruncir el ceño con enojo.

-no, él es solo un amigo, además en el fondo de mi mente considero que es asexual, no niego que hubo un tiempo que me imagine algo con el, pero como llego lissana, me di cuenta que si llegara a pasar algo con las hormonas de Natsu, ella seria la culpable…

-Natsu asexual! Jajajjajajajjajaja , ese será mi nuevo insulto favorito…

Podía observar como se secaba las lagrimas falsas, provocadas por la risa.

-mooo no te rías lo dije en serio…- un puchero involuntario se formo en mi rostro

-jajaaj okey, okey…lo lamento mucho, my lady su turno.

-tuviste, tienes, tendrías algo con….-no pude evitar mi tono de diversión

-con…?- dijiste ansioso de que lo confirmara

-juvia!

-juvia?!... no, ella solo es mi acosadora, pero no me interesa nada con ella, tampoco puedo ni quiero imaginarme algo con ella, sé que suena cruel, pero… es la verdad

Pude ver su mirada apenada, en ese instante supe que era sincero…

-pero no te enojas cuando se acerca a Lion?

-pero! Es que él es Lion! Imagina que tu hermana saliera con tu acosador…nose… tauros?, es extraño y molesto…pero solo eso, no es ella la que me interesa…

-te creo Gray… te toca

-y me toca doble Lucy…-pude ver como poco a poco volvía a su yo natural.

-Que? Oh… bueno dispara

-quienes serian tus top 3 de los magos en fairy tail?, no solo puede ser fuerza si no también, atractivo, nose, los mas completos…

Oh god why…..

-dios gray es mucha presión…..no creo que pueda ponerlos en ranking, pero… podría decirte tres nombres y sus razones…

-bueno… es justo…

-uno de los puestos, si o si esta Natsu…. Bueno debido a que gracias a el entre al gremio, es mi mejor amigo, es el alma de la fiesta, y el que nos a mantenidos hasta en los peores momentos.

-me lo imaginaba…

-bueno no te vallas a reir…y que me perdone Erza, pero seria Jeral; Gerald…

-oh god lucy no lo pensé de ti…

-pe-pero, es la verdad es muy guapo, y después de que dejara de ser malo, es muy dulce y protector con Erza, además a pesar de que ahora es bonachón tiene todavía el toque de chico malo, y eso le da un plus.

-jajaja Lucy, eso es genial, pero prométeme no decirlo al frente de Erza, no me gustaría que quedaras en el hospital.

-muy gracioso Gray…

-bueno déjame adivinar, el siguiente es loke…

-emm… no la verdad, no….

Dios no quería llegar a esta parte.

-no? Entonces quien?

-ahh…tu…

-yo…

Pude ver como me miraba feliz, pero lo único que quería en ese minuto era morir enterrada, ya que mi sonrojo era muy notorio.

-si… tu… bueno, pues porque eres todo un caballero, eres simpático, puedo disfrutar de una buena charla, me escuchas, eres atento, y tienes tu lado dulce…_además de muy guapo…_

Lo último lo dije como un susurro muy bajo pero estoy segura que lo pudo oír…

-Gracias my lady , es un alago que pienses eso de mi…

-bueno como sea….oh! encontré otra hierba!

-si yo llevo 2 mas…tenemos 5 en total, paremos y comamos algo en lago que pasamos hace poco

-si es lo mejor…

* * *

_Lucy, dios como puedes torturarme de esa manera, sabes lo cerca que estuve a comerte a besos. Yo que quería esperar hasta el último día para declararme, pero así como van las cosas, no podre aguantar mucho mas…solo espero que cuando llegue el momento puedas darme una esperanza…_

* * *

_**N/A: gomenasai! perdonenme por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve que someterme a una operacion, por lo que no tenia tiempo de escribir, pero como disculpa les hice un capitulo extra largo.**_

_**muchas gracias por los reviews les aseguro que me alegraron mis dias y espero que este les guste mas que el anterior...**_

_**ciao~**_

_** katita-chan**  
_


	4. Cap4: ¿festivales?

**Fairy tail no me pertenese, sino a Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

**hi hi! aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia, espero que los disfruten mucho mas que el anterior, muchas gracias por los comentarios que se preocupaban de mi salud, ya estoy mejor, para expresarles mi gratitud les hice este capitulo extra-extra largo, por favor disfruten la lectura.**

_pensamientos_

-dialogo-

* * *

**Cap 4: festivales, eventos únicos ¿no?**

"_no esperes una fecha o un evento especial, crea el evento ya que si estas con esa persona , todos se vuelven especiales"_

Después de comer la deliciosa comida que gray había comprado, la cual consistía la mayor parte en comida china. Nos dispusimos a ir a guardar las hierbas que teníamos (las cuales eran 7, ya que habíamos encontrado 2 mas cuando íbamos saliendo del bosque) en la posada, para luego ir a pasear para la ciudad.

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa fue cuando llegamos a la posada, y la recepcionista nos pregunto si asistiríamos a la feria que se realizara en la ciudad.

Yo, como imaginaran me emocione mucho con la idea de ir a una feria solos con gray, por lo que le rogué que me acompañara a comprarme un yukata, ya que no había empacado uno.

Así que henos aquí…

-cual crees que es mejor, este rojo con flores de cerezos, o este azul eléctrico con flores blancas?- le pregunté a gray y a una de las dependientas.

-el azul, definitivamente azul- comento Gray totalmente decidido

-si concuerdo con usted señor, además le podría ofrecer un yukata azul para que valla a juego con su novia.

-eh!?

Oh god, me muero por ver a Gray en yukata, no puedo evitar que me brillen los ojos de solo imaginármelo, y estoy casi segura que esto no paso desapercibido a los ojos de gray.

-ahh- suspiro- bueno, se lo encargo por favor.

- vengo en un minuto voy a buscar su talla señor-

- ah! Y yo llevaré este- dije entregándole el mio a la dependienta que lo guardaba en un bolsa.

- Lucy puedes esperar en la caja, voy a comprar algo en la tienda de al lado y vuelvo en un minuto

-okey- pude escucharme rebózate de alegría

Yo fui con la dependienta y compre mi yukata, estuve tentada a comprarme una orquídea, o un palillo chino con adornos a juego con mi vestuario, pero preferí no hacerlo ya que eran un poco caros y no quería quedarme sin dinero hoy en la feria.

-señora le traje el yukata de su novio, desea que lo envuelva?

- si, por favor!- dijo un gray muy agitado

Al parecer había comprado algo, pero preferí no preguntar, ya que se esforzaba mucho por ocultarlo.

El pago por su traje, y de inmediato se lo entregaron junto con el mio.

-muchas gracias por su compra, que disfruten la feria!

Nos fuimos de ahí. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando divise una tienda de helados, por lo que no pude resistir a tirar del brazo de Gray.

-que pasa Lucy?- me pregunta al detenerse

-Gray…. Tu ropa…

-oh shit!

Cuando ya estaba completamente vestido…

-gray podemos ir a comer helado ahí?- mencione apuntando a la heladería de una esquina, la cual tenia unas delicadas mesas dentro y afuera del recinto, las que le daban un toque muy elegante, pero a la ves dulce.

-helados! Claro Lucy… sabes que son mis favoritos, venga yo invito!- al parecer le gusto mucho la idea por que tenia una sonrisa muy tierna.

-yay!

Entramos al local y una de las empleadas nos dio un cálido saludo y nos indico una mesa. Cuando ya nos sentamos, dimos paso a ordenar.

-bueno Lucy que se te antoja – pregunta gray como todo un caballero.

-eh… déjame ver…. Me gustaría esa copa de helados con frutas, por favor.

-de que sabor prefiere las bolas de helado?- pregunto la mesera

-pistacho por favor.

- y usted apuesto caballero?- dijo mientras movía las pestañas de forma provocativa.

Oh god, no puedo creerlo ella estaba flirteando con Gray enfrente de mis narices, como la detesto, me gustaría estrangularla en este mismo momento, es que como se atreve es que no ve que el esta conmigo….okey no somos novios, pero…. Estamos tomando helados juntos!, eso es algo cierto?

Vamos Lucy no te pongas celosa por nada… celosa? Quien esta celosa?.

-una copa de café helado, con helado de vainilla, por favor.- noooo gray no le sonrías de esa manera, solo debes mirarme a mi!

-okey, vuelvo enseguida con su orden…

Moooo, no es justo, pero ella era muy bonita. No es justo la estaba pasando muy bien, no quiero deprimirme por esto, y mucho menos que el caballero frente mio se dé cuenta lo mucho que me afecto. Pero como se habrán dado cuenta nada sale como lo planeo, por lo que por mucho que intentara disimular, Gray noto enseguida que algo andaba mal conmigo.

-Lucy algo anda mal?

Y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, llego la molesta persona.

-hi hi! Les traigo su pedido, disfrútenlo- lo ultimo lo dijo guiñándole el ojo a Gray.

Ufff.

-Lucy repito que esta mal?

- no te molesta que las empleadas te hagan ojitos en cada tienda que vas?- sin poder evitarlo sonó mas molesto de lo que imagine.

-are?, te refieres a la señora de los yukata?, para ella podría ser su hijo, dios cada ves hay mas personas picaronas, no? Hahahahaha

-que la de los yukata?, no! Me refería a la que nos trajo los helados!, ella no despegaba sus ojos de ti, parecía que quisiera comerte con la mirada! Sin mencionar como movía su cabello- esto ultimo lo hice tratando de imitarla muy mal- lo único que quería era acostarse contigo!

-oh esto es nuevo….Lucy podrá ser que estas celosa?

-que?! Yo?! Si claro, solo estoy molesta porque hizo todo esto al frente de mi!- sentí claramente como me sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

- quizás tengas razón, pero eso no quita que estés celosa, no Lucy?- sonrió pícaramente

-….quizás…. pero es que como no te fijaste!

- pues es fácil, no me fije en ella, ya que toda mi atención estaba puesta en ti.- esto lo dijo tan relajado mientras comía lentamente su helado, como si me estuviera tentando.

-….ah!...

Cuando comprendí sus palabras, para que mencionar lo roja que me puse.

-no tienes por qué ponerte celosa Lucy, ya que a mis ojos tu eres mil veces mejor que cualquiera en esta cuidad. Además tú eres mucho más bella.

-Gray…yo…. Gracias-

No pude decir nada más, ya que estaba muy contenta.

Después de comernos los helados gray pidió la cuenta.

-aquí esta guapo- dijo mientras además de la cuenta le pasa un papel con su numero escrito.

Gray pago la cuenta y puso el papel encima de los billetes.

-lo siento, no me interesa, tengo alguien a quien quiero. –luego parándose y tomando mi mano- Vámonos Lucy- dijo dándome una de sus mas radiantes sonrisas.

-eh! Si

Cuando salimos del local…

-contenta?...

- muchísimo –mientras sonreía felizmente.

Asique con el animo renovado volvimos a la posada alistarnos para la feria.

* * *

-Lucy… ya estas lista?, debemos apurarnos la feria ya empezó- dijo gray golpeando la puerta del baño.

-ya estoy casi!...- en el baño me miraba mil veces al espejo, realmente el yukata me quedaba muy bien, el azul me resaltaba mi cabello y me cuerpo. Solo estaba trayendo un maquillaje ligero, pero resaltaba mis rasgos, y el cabello lo llevaba tomado en moño que me costó mucho trabajo lograr, pero me daba un aspecto muy elegante y relajada a la ves, raro no?

-okey cierra los ojos y salgo!

-okey! Ya los cerré!

Apague la luz del baño por dentro y abrí la puerta…

-wow

-no es justo estabas mirando! Hiciste trampa!

-dios…. Lucy estas hermosa….- pude ver como se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultarlo con su mano.

-nooo no tapes tu rostro mooo!-

Me acerque a gray tratando de quitar la mano de su rostro, y al pillarlo desprevenido puede ver su rostro muy de cerca.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes ,estaba sonrojado y su expresión era sorprendido…

Doki doki….

_Oh god es tan tierno_

Luego caí en cuenta que gray ya se había puesto su yukata, estaba con sandalias, el yukata estaba algo entre abierto y gracias a eso podría ver parte de sus pectorales, además, se había tomado unos mechones de pelo al costado izquierdo con unas orquídeas…

_Retiro lo anterior…. Oh god es tan sexy…_

No pude evitar sonrojarme y alejarme inmediatamente de el…

-perdón gray….

-no puedes disculparte por ser bella- me dio la espalda trato de regular su respiración, cuando ya se había tranquilizado, se giro para mirarme como siempre lo hace.

Yo aun no me había tranquilizado, con un gray extremadamente sexy delante es difícil controlarse.

-t-te ves muy guapo Gray…- susurre avergonzada…

-gracias Lucy… acércate un poco por favor-dijo alargando su mano para tocar mi mejilla

-esta bien así?- dije sonrojada por la cercanía ya que estábamos a unos escasos 30 centímetros, o por lo menos para mi son como 30 centímetros, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar con claridad.

-cierra los ojos Lucy…-susurro en mi oído.

-pero si tu no lo hiciste cuando yo lo pedi!- hice un puchero levantando mi cabeza, no me había percatado que había estado mirando el suelo.

-por favor…-susurro provocativamente en mi oído nuevamente, lo mire a los ojos, y solo me queda decir que me derreti completamente, asi que cumpli con su petición.

Hay cuando cai en cuenta…_intentara besarme?!_

_Kyaaa, no estoy lista todavía!, que estoy diciendo estoy mas que lista, como sabrán sus labios?, será dulce y solo será un simple roce? O será atrevido y ocupara su lengua?, su lengua? Su lengua en mi boca! Oh dios! Y si tengo mal aliento?, diablos Lucy que estas pensando!, mooo gray porque tardas tanto!, que es esto el aire se hizo mas frio?_

-listo puedes abrir los ojos…

Que? No hizo nada!, no puedo evitar estar decepcionada.

Al abrir completamente los ojos, pude ver que gray sostenía mi espejo frente de mi .

-luces decepcionada, que esperabas Lucy pervertida…- me dijo burlonamente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme por ese comentario, sin embargo tome el espejo y me mire.

-dios… gray no debías- sentí como se me humedecían los ojos de lagrimas.

- es hermoso- dije mientras lo tocaba suavemente.

Era un accesorio, específicamente un palillo chino muy fino plateado, que en el extremo colgaban las mismas flores blancas de mi yukata. Era realmente hermoso.

-vamos no es la gran cosa…

Yo no pude evitarlo me abalancé a él y lo abrace mientras me corrían algunas lagrimas de felicidad. El tardo unos segundos en corresponder mi abrazo, supongo que no se lo esperaba, no lo culpo ni yo me esperaba tener el valor de hacerlo, pero no me arrepiento de hacerlo, de hecho debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, porque la verdad la sensación de tener uno de sus fuertes brazos rodeándome y el otro acariciar mi cabeza, no tiene precio.

* * *

_Dios Lucy, si sigues así no podre aguantarme mucho tiempo mas!... eres una tramposa!, ocupo todo mi autocontrol cuando estoy a tu lado, y tu vienes con tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, y la rompes como si fuera un globo. Sinceramente no creo que pueda aguantar mas tiempo, mi plan de aguantar hasta volver al gremio para declararme y comérmela a besos. Esto es mi mas duro combate, y no estoy seguro si logre ganar esta ves._

* * *

Todo duro cosas de segundos porque escuchamos los sonidos de los taikos afuera, asique algo incomodos nos separamos y en silencio nos fuimos a la feria.

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al llegar y ver que estaba repleto de gente. Por lo que exceptuando ese pequeño gran detalle, todo era hermoso, la música, las luces, los puestos de comida y los juegos, todos ellos eran francamente increíbles.

-Lucy, dame tu mano para que no nos separemos.- dijo al momento que estiro su mano para que yo la alcanzara.

Solo dude un segundo, luego vi sus ojos brillar por las luces y mis dudas se disiparon.

Paseamos por toda la feria, comimos crepés, Gray jugo al tiro al blanco, el cual fallo al primer intento, pero luego en la revancha ganó una pulsera con grabados de metal de diseño floral, la cual obviamente me regalo a mi.

Seguimos avanzando, después de ese rato ya nos habíamos relajado de la escena de la habitación, por lo que conversábamos alegremente, hasta que de repente escuchamos un llanto de una niña pequeña, nos separamos de la multitud y buscamos la fuente de los lamentos. Hasta que divisamos a los pies de un árbol a una niña con yukata llorando.

-que paso pequeña te perdiste?- pregunte cuando llegamos a su lado y agachándome a su altura, la niña se quedo mirándome asustado y luego miro a Gray como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

-no no no llores!... mira te regalo esto- Gray junto sus manos y haciendo su magia de ice maker le creo un cisne, que mas que hielo, parecía de cristal.

La niña curiosa dejo de llorar y tomo la figura que Gray le había creado.

-wow que lindo!- dijo sonriente- como lo hiciste oni-chan?

-es magia chibi-chan- dijo acariciándole gentilmente la cabeza.

-magia?

-si pequeña nosotros somos magos de fairy tail-dije mostrándole mi dorso de la mano

-wow

-como te llamas pequeña? Yo soy Lucy y él es Gray .

-mi nombre es Hikari, pero pueden llamarme Kari, Lucy nee-chan

-bueno kari-chan porque llorabas?

Snif snif- porque me perdí de mi hermano.

Al ver que la niña volvía a estar triste Gray tomo cartas en el asunto.

-no te preocupes chibi-chan te ayudaremos a encontrarlo, no es mi estilo a dejar una dama llorando sin hacer nada.

-si Kari-chan te ayudaremos.

-Gracias nee-chan oni-chan, son una linda pareja.

Yo de inmediato me puse roja y mis nervios salieron a flote.

-n-no somos…

-tu lo crees?, es que ella es muy hermosa por ambos-dijo Gray riéndose

-jajajajaj- rio Kari al escucharlo

Incluso a mi se me formo una sonrisa al escucharlo.

-tengo una idea, para te hay Chibi-chan- dijo Gray colocándola en el suelo.

-ice-maker pilar!...

En un solo instante al frente nuestro salió un pilar gigante, que elevaba a Kari, dejándola a la vista de toda la multitud.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y desde la multitud se escucho un grito que decía "hikari!", y llego un joven de 22 años con lentes muy agitado por haber estado corriendo. Él era guapo no podía negarlo, pero no se puede comparar a Gray.

Cuando Gray deshizo el pilar, hikari se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano.

-nunca mas me vuelvas a asustar a si!- la regaño su hermano.

-perdón oni-chan…

-muchas gracias por cuidar de ella y perdonen los problemas ocasionados.

-no te preocupes fue un placer ayudar-dije entusiasta.

-tomen pueden quedarse con esto como agradecimiento.

Era un cupon 2x1 para unas termas a las afuera de Fiore, pude sentir como me brillaban los ojos.

-no es necesario que nos des nada, pero de todos modos lo aceptamos porque la dama aquí presente, realmente lo apreciaría.

-Gray nii-chan cuida mucho de nee-chan, bye bye.

Dijo mientras ambos se alejaban. Nosotros los mirábamos enternecidos, hasta que Gray rompió el silencio.

-Lucy vallamos a la noria antes de que empiecen los juegos artificiales

-okey Gray!

Nos dirijimos corriendo a la noria y después de esperar un rato en la fila, fue nuestro turno de subirnos y cuando estuvimos llegando a la cima, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron.

-que hermoso….-dije encantada

-si lo eres….-

En ese instante me percate que Gray estaba al frente mio mirándome absorto, solo hay fue cuando me di cuenta de esto:

"_Gray+ yukata+ noria+ fuegos artificiales+ solos los dos= el mejor momento que podría tener en mi vida_"

Realmente me gusta Gray, ya no puedo negarlo mas… no puedo ocultarlo mas, lo único deseo es estar en sus brazos en este momento, y ahora mismo no tengo ninguna escusa para evitar decírselo.

-Gray… tu me….

-Te adoro…- dijo sonriendo

-que?! Espera! No es justo yo estaba declarándome!

-si me di cuenta Lucy, pero es el hombre el que debe tomar la iniciativa.- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro.

- pero! No sabes lo mucho que me arme de valor para ello...- mi vos se iba a pagando a media que se acercaba.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla, yo instintivamente cerré los ojos, podía sentir el sonido de los fuegos artificiales afuera, y el aliento de Gray fundiéndose con el mio, y pude sentir como el me torturaba rozando levemente mis labios con los míos…

-G-gray….

-estoy esperando tu respuesta –dijo a un solo escaso centímetro de mis labios.

-Gray!- dije desesperada, ya que me estaba volviendo loca, -me gustas, te amo, te adoro, me vuelves loc….mmmmhmhm-

No pude continuar por que el susodicho capturo mis labios.

Dicen que el primer beso debe ser dulce y tierno, un solo y simple roce….bueno claramente no se lo dijeron a este mago. Porque al estar hablando tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, por lo que el pudo sin problemas introducir hay su lengua…..mhhmh… dios se me erizaron los vellos cuando hicieron contacto. Jugo con mi lengua, mi labio superior y el inferior, me saco unos suspiros, en los que después de hacerlos pude sentir como claramente sonreía sobre mi boca, y cuando terminaba el beso por falta de aire, se despidió lamiendo de paso mi labio superior al sacar su lengua.

"_dios eso fue lo mas caliente que he sentido_"

Cuando pude recuperar mis sentidos, ya que debido al beso, mi cerebro esta de cabeza. Me avergoncé de ver mi reflejo en el cristal, el cual consistía en unos ojos entrecerrados brillosos, totalmente sonrojada, y labios hinchados por el beso.

Luego mire apenada a Gray, que me miraba con una mescla de cosas, emoción, ternura, y provocativamente.

-como estuvo el primero Luce?

-no lose, creo que necesito otro para asegurarme.- dije coqueta pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-jajaja eres la mejor Lucy, pues entonces serán mas…-dijo juntando nuestros labios una segunda, tercera, quinta? Sinceramente, en este momento si no fuera por estar sentada y con gray rodeándome con sus brazos me habría derretido, ya que hasta mi estomago esta muy mal…

_Creo que nunca me podre acostumbrar a esto…._

* * *

_No se por qué espere tanto para hacer esto…._

* * *

**_N/A: GRACIAS!, a todos los comentarios... todos y cada uno, tanto a los que me retan por que me demoro en actualizar, como para los que me Felicitan por que escribo bien (sinceramente esos me emocionan mucho, porque solo empece a escribir esto de aburrida...por lo que me alegro que les guste.), y a los que les gusta y siguen la historia muchas gracias..._**

**_bueno hoy les traigo algo diferente... una pregunta..._**

**_¿pongo Lemon en el próximo cap? ¿si o no? pero sean consientes que seria el primero que escriba... asi que no puedo asegurarles que les guste..._**

**_bueno ustedes deciden._**

**_ciao~_**

**_katita-chan_**


	5. Cap5: deseos e inseguridades?

******Fairy tail no me pertenese, sino a Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

**hi hi! les traigo el ultimo capitulo que subo el 2012! wiiiii xD... espero que les juste, perdonen si es algo corto, pero estuve algo muy ocupada por las pruebas finales y navidad...sin mas que agregar pasen y lean!**

_pensamientos_

-dialogo-

* * *

**Cap 5: Deseos e inseguridades ¿van de la mano?**

"_Si realmente te ama, no hará nada para dañarte. Y te protegerá de todo, incluso de si mismo"_

… y henos aquí. Ciertamente se preguntaran que paso después de beso, pues déjenme decirles que ni yo misma sé que paso, es como si hubiéramos flotado en una nube a la habitación... ok no, pero es verdad que no recuerdo mucho. Bueno les diré lo que recuerdo:

Recuerdo que al final de la vuelta en la noria, el encargado nos llamo la atención para que nos bajáramos, ya que nosotros estábamos concentrados en el sabor de los labios del otro, por lo que al ver su cara de avergonzado, salimos riéndonos a carcajadas.

Luego fue como si todo fue mas brillante, si… sé que sueno como un tonto cliché de enamorada, pero no ayuda saber que era resultado de que todos estaban lanzando lámparas de velas (de esas que flotan solas), y era un espectáculo hermoso, aunque yo solo me fije en como se reflejaban en los ojos de Gray que no dejo de mirarme en ningún momento, para que hablar de si me soltó la mano, si claramente no lo hizo.

Mas tarde cuando ya estábamos en encaminándonos a la habitación en la posada, mi pies tenia una herida provocada por los zapatos, sin poder reclamar Gray me llevo al puro estilo de princesa de cuentos en sus brazos.

Si pareciera que recuerdo todo no?, pues hay esta el error, debido a que en todo el trayecto hablamos de muchas cosas, pero no puedo recordar ninguna, todo mis recuerdos están lleno de: los ojos de Gray; la risa de Gray; los latidos del corazón de Gray; el perfume de Gray….. Gray, Gray y, oh se me olvidaba Gray.

Creo que ahora podría retomar la frase y henos aquí. Yo me cambie el yukata, me puse pijama y me desarme el peinado. Que creen que me esperaba afuera de la puerta?, pues acertaron, unos brazos de Gray rodeándome la cintura, besándome con pasión.

Deje que me guiara hasta la cama, en la cual me deposito gentilmente, todo esto sin dejar de besarnos. Yo me dedique que pasar mis dedos por su pelo, para ir masajeando su cuello, y detenerme a recorrer sus pectorales, deteniéndome en la marca del gremio. La única respuesta de Gray fue un pequeño suspiro, mezclado con gruñido provocado por mis caricias.

Hay fue cuando el comenzó a dejar un camino de provocativos besos, desde mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos. Yo no fui capas de ahogar un suspiro, debido a todas sus caricias.

-Luce….-murmuro en un ronco suspiro- me vuelves loco- dijo con una voz que nunca había escuchado, era ronca y cargada de deseo, en mi oído.

-G-Gray…-dije con deje de duda al sentir rosar con su mano uno de mis pechos…

El, mientras comenzaba a besarme nuevamente escabullo su mano dentro de mi camiseta del pijama. Pude sentirlo, el tortuoso recorrido de sus fríos dedos, acariciaba lentamente mi cadera, dibujo un circulo con el pulgar alrededor de mi ombligo…

-ahhh G-gray…- solté un gemido involuntario, Gray lamio el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-G-gray no hagas essso –trate de articular.

El solo se rió sensualmente y se concentro en lamer y besar mi cuello.

… subió su mano por mi abdomen, para llegar a su destino, se escabullo debajo de mi sostén. Yo al sentir sus fríos dedos no pude evitar gemir de nuevo, el cual trate de callar poniendo mi mano en mi boca.

-Lucy no hagas eso, me encanta oírte, saber que lo que hago te encanta… ya que espere mucho para esto.

-….pero Gray es tan vergonzoso- dije con un notorio sonrojo y unas lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

Inesperadamente gray salió de encima mio y rodó, quedando acostado al lado mio, con su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

* * *

"_Dios Lucy no lo digas con ese tono y mirándome de esa forma, ya que me hacen querer violarte aquí y ahora!"_

* * *

-Gray?- yo asustada de su reacción y preocupada de que se halla enojado conmigo, me coloque sentada encima de el…. Mala idea.

-L-Lucy?!

Ya que pude sentir su gran erección rozar mi intimidad.

Ambos nos miramos en ese minuto y lo único que vimos fue que estábamos: avergonzados, excitados, sonrojados y llenos de deseo el uno por el otro.

Pero, fue en ese instante en el que tome conciencia de la situación y me asuste un poco. Yo era virgen, y sabía que lo que estábamos a punto de hacer era un gran paso.

"…_Dolerá? Ocuparemos protección?..."_

Esas y muchas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese minuto. Y me di cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa ya que nunca había estado con un hombre, menos en esta situación y no sabia que hacer…

-Lucy? Estas bien?- pregunto Gray al ver mi estado de confusión…

Yo me quite de encima de gray, instintivamente mi cabeza miraba mis piernas, y mis manos se fueron a mi pecho.

-Lucy?! – se levanto Gray al verme en ese estado, se acercó a mi lado. Levanto mi rostro, y pudo ver que estaba al borde del llanto.

-Lucy…. Que paso princesa…. Si fue por algo que hice, discúlpame….

-no gray no es tu culpa… solo me asuste un poco…- dije refugiándome entre sus brazos.

-lo siento si esto es muy rápido para ti…. Solo no me pude controlar, tantas noches soñé con tus labios, el sabor de tus besos…. Que no tenía control de mi mismo…-

- no es eso…es que yo… yo… soy virgen gray… por lo que nunca, había estado en una situación como esta… yo solo me abrume. Perdóname…- dije un poco desanimada…

-no hay que perdonar nada, de cierta forma me alegra saberlo…me tranquiliza saber que solo yo he visto tu rostro de esa manera- note que estaba sonriendo.

Sentí como se separaba de mi, dejándome sola sentada en la cama, ya que él se paro.

-acuéstate princesa yo volveré enseguida, necesito ir al baño a tranquilizarme un poco- dijo mirando a otro lado a avergonzado.

Cuando comprendí sus palabras me fije en su todavía muy notoria excitación… lo que me hiso llenarme de pensamientos pervertidos y avergonzarme también.

-te espero aquí- dije

- si quieres puedes acompañarme- dijo con una sonrisa provocativa y divertida.

-Gray!- le grite sonrojada

-okey okey…. Mas adelante será – dijo riéndose mientras entraba al baño.

Pude sentir el sonido del agua de la ducha, mientras me fui en los brazos de Morfeo, contenta de que no se halla enojado conmigo al terminar todo hay.

* * *

**Gray POV**

Cuando Salí del baño media hora después de una ducha extra fría. Ya que los recuerdos de hace unos momentos atrás con Lucy todavía eran muy vividos.

Solo traía la parte de debajo de mi pijama, cuando fui a mirar a Lucy.

"_tan adorable….parece un ángel"_

La cual estaba dormida ya desde hace un rato atrás. Así que solo me metí entre las mantas y rodea a Lucy contra mi pecho. Lo cual ella instintivamente se acomodó hay.

Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño sentí que removía entre mis brazos… y la escuche suspirar….

-Gray….

No les tengo por que decir lo feliz que estaba yo al saber que ella estaba soñando conmigo.

-Duerma mi Lady- susurre en su oído- duerma y sueñe conmigo…

-te quiero mi princesa….

Eso fue lo último que dije antes de dormirme.

* * *

**N/A: Well... para empezar agradezco todos los reviews, son todos tan dulces... les prometo que solo comencé a hacer esto de forma de ocio en clases, por lo que estuve muy sorprendida cuando leía su comentarios "me encanta tu historia" "esta genial" "ame tu fic " y muchos mas... (es gratificante y dan ganas de llorar de felicidad.) lo digo en serio, por que yo era y soy una lectora mas, que lee sus historias, o las de muchos otros, cuando de decían sus "dejen sus reviews o si no llorare" lo encontraba algo un poco desesperando XD, pero les digo como lector y ahora escritor, que saber sus opiniones es muy gratificante y te dan ganas de seguir escribiendo... los amos XD**

**bueno esta es mi pequeña trolleada a los que esperaban lemmon XD, ayer fue 28 el día de los inocentes y no lo pude subir XD, pero bueno, tranquilos queridos lectores si habrá lemmon, pero en los próximos capítulos... **

**ciao~**

**katita-chan**


	6. Cap6: Los hombres también sufren

**Fairy tail no me pertenese, sino a Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

**hi hi!, les traigo el primer capi de este 2013, se los dejo como un anticipo de 14 de febrero, les traigo una graaaan sorpresa a todos los que siguen esta historia, por que este capitulo no es normal... es... ligeramente diferente~, ojala les guste este regalo.**

**sin mas que agregar pasen y lean!**

_pensamientos_

_-dialogo-_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Porque ser hombre no es fácil, no?**

"_los hombre también sufrimos, solo que a veces no de la misma forma que las mujeres"_

Comencé a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con la más hermosa imagen que presenciaron mis ojos…. Si el rostro dormido de Lucy entre mis brazos. Por kami esta es la mejor manera de empezar el día! Si estuviéramos en el gremio estoy seguro que hasta le podría ganar con los ojos cerrados a Natsu… no de hecho ni siquiera querría pelear contra él. Aun con ese sentimiento de felicidad invadiéndome no pude evitar llevar mi mano al rostro de Lucy para acariciarlo y remover unos cabellos de él.

-debo ser el ser más afortunado del planeta- susurre despacio para no despertarla, después de todo eran 8 de la mañana.

Como no serlo, sí llevo meses locamente enamorado de esta rubia al lado mío. Y déjenme decirles que aceptarlo fue una de las cosas más duras para un hombre, que como yo nunca había sentido esto por nadie. De hecho lo negué por más de 2 meses, para luego asumirlo y pasar 4 meses decidiéndome en cómo hacer que ella sintiera lo mismo. Si se lo que piensan es mucho tiempo, pero que más podría hacer! no tenía a nadie a quien pedirle consejos… a Natsu? El nunca ha sentido esto… a Mira? Ella armaría un escándalo, además piensa que juvia y yo hacemos linda pareja… a loke? Para que me mate cuando sepa que me enamore de su dueña? No gracias…. Y con esto podría seguir, por lo que hice lo que mejor que se me ocurrió después de unas copas de cerveza…

Si… pedirle a cana que me viera mi futuro…

Flash back-

-cana…po podrías decirme mi futuro?... estoy desesperando- dije con el valor adquirido por el alcohol

-oh! Claro gray que quieres saber?- dijo cana emocionada

-… es un poco vergonzoso, podría pedirte que lo mantuvieras en secreto?...

-Cariño es la primera vez que me pides algo como esto, te prometo que lo mantendré en secreto.- dijo seria mirando me a los ojos.

- de acuerdo… quiero saber de mi futura vida amorosa- dije queriendo cavar un hoyo y enterrarme para no salir nunca más.

-jujuju… te lo tenías guardadito hielito –se jacto mientras sacaba su baraja de cartas- elije tres

- cana… prefiero elegir solo una, lo que me digas para mi será una respuesta que necesito…

-okey como tú quieras, pero no creo ser tan precisa solo con una…

-siempre eres precisa, hasta a veces sin ninguna- mencione socarronamente.

Partí el mazo en 2 y saque la carta del inicio. Cana se rio de mi acción

-veamos… salió el Ermitaño...

-que! Voy a quedarme solo por el resto de mi vida?- pregunte alterado

-no bobo!, déjame a mí! Y no interrumpas!...- se aclaró la garganta y continuo- el Ermitaño quiere decir que eso que tanto tiempo soñaste y anhelaste darán frutos pronto, quizás no ahora, ni mañana, pero si pronto. No dejes escapar lo que deseas, mantente atento y organízate para cuando ocurra. Ya que solo tu sabrás cuando es tu oportunidad.

Fin del flash -back

Luego de esas palabras de cana me dejaron pensando, eh intrigado. Pero todo se aclaró cuando una semana después de esa charla. Lucy me salvo de juvia y me ofreció ir de misión con ella… en ese minuto mi cerebro hizo CLICK! Con las palabras de cana, esta era mi oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Y henos aquí… me Salí de la cama para comenzar a vestirme para ir a conseguir el desayuno. Cuando me giro puedo ver a una Lucy, con cara de desorientación y sueño…

_Tan linda…_

-Luce es muy temprano, duerme un rato más…- me fue imposible resistirme a besarle su frente.

Cuando me aleje pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y se notaba algo avergonzada…

_Nunca me podre acostumbrar a esto… _

-si es temprano porque te vistes?- curiosa mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-My Lady prefiere que me quede en la cama con usted?- Se lo se soy cruel por molestarla apropósito, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta lo que viene a continuación….

_Si… eso, ese puchero infantil y lleno de vergüenza… _

-n-no es eso!

-voy a conseguir el desayuno… puedes dormir mientras, cuando llegue te despierto… y vamos por el resto de las hierbas…

-ya no tengo sueño… Gray?- pude observar cómo se debatía internamente por querer decirme algo… así que la anime a continuar, para saciar mi curiosidad.

-Si…

-Puedo acompañarte?...- veo que de pronto va tomando confianza y emoción- tomemos el desayuno afuera!

- mmm… okey si es lo que quieres… entonces prepárate, mientras yo termino de vestirme.

Puedo sentir su mirada dirigirse a mi torso y sonrojarse apenada…Y obviamente no puedo evitar sacar una media sonrisa, al ver lo que provoco en ella.

-luego de que salieran de la posada-

Estábamos caminando normalmente cuando siento que algo rosa mi mano, y me giro para ver que es, y veo una Lucy apenada tomándose las manos, y me cerebro comprende la situación.

_Estaba tratando de tomar mi mano… tan linda~_

No puedo evitar enternecerme y soltar una risa.

-d-de que te ríes!?

-nada mi lady…

Para extenderle mi mano.

-vamos Luce…

Ella toma mi mano, feliz ya que una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro.

-Buscando las hierbas-

El desayuno fue normal, hablamos de trivialidades y me conto algunas cosas de ella, y yo le conté algunas cosas mías. Tratando de conocernos mucho más, ya que hay demasiadas cosas que me gustaría saber de ella, pero prefiero descubrirlas por mí mismo, y no ser psicópata.

Pero yo tenía un plan, si bien las preguntas y respuestas habían sido muy reveladoras ayer, quizás también funcionen hoy…

-Lucy, porque no jugamos al juego de ayer mientras buscamos?

-okey…

-bueno tu empiezas…

-desde cuando te gusto?

_Diablos hoy está muy directa, casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva._

-m-mucho tiempo?...- dije tratando de hacerme el desentendido.

-mooo! Eso no sirve Gray!

-okey okey, desde hace unos 5 o seis meses….-mencione lo apenado que estaba?

-wow, eso es mucho tiempo… porque no me dijiste antes?

-porque no creí que sintieras lo mismo…

-pero…

-lo siento mi lady fueron dos preguntas, es mi turno…

Pero antes de poder formular mi pregunta, me adentre mas al corazón del bosque y encontré algo increíble…Era un enorme lago, con agua cristalina, y alrededor muchos árboles, y pasto para descansar, era magnifico.

-wow-

-Gray tu ropa… y no me dejes sola!- dijo corriendo detrás de mí…

Cuando termine de ponerme mi ropa, Lucy vio el mismo paisaje que yo…

-i-increíble… no creí que podía haber algo así dentro del bosque…-dijo igual de asombrada que yo.

-ni yo…

Pude darme cuenta que a unas de las orillas del lago estaba una de las hierbas que necesitamos así que me acerque a recogerla…Pero nunca pensé que cuando hice eso, sentir que alguien me empujaba hacia delante haciéndome perder el equilibrio, mojándome completamente, por el agua.

-gracias Lucy… tenía mucho calor- dije con sarcasmo, todavía dentro del agua…

-jajajajajjajajajjajajajjajaj jaja- vi cómo se reía- l-lo siento… la tentación fue mucha- dijo tratando de hablar entre la risa.

Yo me levante y me quede mirándola, con mi mejor sonrisa de caballero. Pude ver claramente como me hiso un chequeo completo, de pies a cabeza, gracias a ello observe como se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Nunca había sido más consiente de mi físico que en este momento, ya que estaba usando una pollera manga corta blanca, con unos pantalones que me había enrollado en la rodilla por el calor. Por lo que habrán deducido que aparte que toda mi ropa está pegada a mi cuerpo, mi pollera se traslucía.

Así que si Lucy quiere jugar… pues jugaremos.

-Lucy…. –le susurre por lo bajo-… no querrás un abrazo?...- dije mientras corría en su dirección para que se mojara también.

-nooo! Moooh Gray!- gritaba mientras en vanamente trataba de escapar…

…cosa que no duro mucho ya que la atrape de inmediato entre mis brazos, para luego correr hacia el lago, y lanzarme…

-nooooo

Después de sumergirnos, al momento que sacamos la cabeza para respirar, nos miramos y estallamos en risas involuntarias.

Pero que creen que paso después de las risas?...seeh, lo que ha todo hombre heterosexual se imagina, por lo menos 4 veces a la semana, 20 veces a la semana en un adolecente, en mi caso de joven de no tan pleno desarrollo, solo en mis más locas fantasías dentro de la carpeta "Lucy" (si señores hay muchos hombres tenemos tantas fantasías que las organizamos por carpeta, por nombre, o dependiendo de lo retorcido que sea) lo había pensado. El tener a una chica con camiseta mojada delante tuyo.

_Señores, les comunico que esta es una prueba de autocontrol de nivel dios. _

Ya no si esto es un regalo o castigo divino,… no esperen…. Definitivamente es un castigo!. Que otra cosa puede ser, el tener a la persona de la cual estas completamente loco por ella, al frente de ti, completamente mojada, con toda su ropa pegada a su escultural cuerpo, y tú no poder tomarla hay y ahora?.

_Como es posible estar en esa situación sin tener miles de fantasías o excitarse?... es simple…. No se puede._

Pero amigos tranquilos, si yo pude salir de esa situación, creo que todo es posible.

-oh! Mira gray allí detrás parece que es una cabaña, quizás podemos secarnos, y comer algo!- dijo emocionada Lucy, ajena al pequeño drama de mis pensamientos.

- eh, claro Lucy, porque no vas a ver si hay alguien, mientras yo recojo nuestras cosas?..

-gran idea!- comenzó a ir se a ese lugar. Como es claro, tuve que desviar mi mirada.

_Okey gray, es tu oportunidad….cálmate!... piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas…como…natsu en traje de maid… puaj que horrible imagen mental, bien… vamos bien…. Piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas, piensa en cosas feas…. Como en el maestro en traje de enfermera…..oh kami! Oh kami! Nooooh….bueno es suficiente…._

Después de ese horrible sufrimiento, me levante del agua para tomar la hierba que no había podido recoger debido a Lucy, para así guardarla en los bolsos, con el propósito de poder seguir a Lucy.

-Gray!... no hay nadie aquí!- me grito Lucy asiendo que me apurara a llegar a la cabaña…

Al observar todo con detenimiento, parecía que estuvo habitado hace poco, ya que estaba amueblada, y estaba bastante limpia.

Y me encontré con una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

"señores visitantes, no roben nada, y si quieren ocupar algo déjenlo en el mismo lugar que lo encontró. Solo me voy de visita donde un familiar por una semana. Sea bueno"

-oh! Lucy parece que los dueños nos dejaron la casa-

-qué? Como alguien puede ser tan confiado?- dijo extrañada.

-no lose, pero podemos secarnos, y con la comida que hay hacernos el almuerzo, lavamos las cosas que usamos y nos vamos.- era un buen plan.

-mmm… no es como allanamiento de morada?...-parecía preocupada.

-naah, mira- le mostré la nota- no creo que lo considere así. Por lo que Lucy ve si hay algo con lo que nos podamos secar, yo preparo el almuerzo.

-okey.

Luego de secarnos me puse a cocinar, mientras Lucy ponía la mesa, podía sentir su mirada en cada movimiento que hacía.

_Pero amigos no se preocupen, me he preparado toda mi vida para este momento._

Porque cuando entrenaba con Ur, nos turnábamos en hacer la cena, y siempre la mía era la mejor. Además cuando empecé a vivir por mí mismo en el gremio, tuve que cocinarme para mí mismo, ya que no podía depender de Mira para todo…por lo que había leído muchos libros de cocina y había practicado mucho.

Así que hice mi especialidad, prepare una salsa de carne y tomate, para acompañarlos con unos espaguetis al dente. Y para el postre deje unos flanes de vainilla en el refrigerador.

Por lo tanto mientras dejaba que la salsa estuviera lista me gire para mirar a Lucy mientras me limpiaba mis manos. Pude ver una mirada de asombro y ternura.

-qué pasa?-

-eres endemoniadamente sexy cuando cocinas, y estoy planteándome si lo haces a propósito- dijo sonrojada.

…_SEXY….. Endemoniadamente SEXY… SEXY…..SEXY…..SEXY_

Pude sentir como se me desencajaba la mandíbula por un segundo, para luego sonreír coquetamente.

-de saber que pensarías que era sexy mientras preparo el almuerzo, hubiera cocinado para ti hace mucho tiempo atrás- decía cada palabra con un tono grave, para acercarme y besarla…

_Y besarla… y besarla…. Y acordarme que había dejado la salsa puesta en la cocina!_

Así que bruscamente me separe de Lucy, y corrí a la cocina a pagar el fuego que cocinaba la salsa. Preocupado que se hubiera arruinado abrí la tapa de la olla con cuidado, y grande fue mi sorpresa a ver que estaba perfecta. En ese momento exhale todo el aire que mantuve en mi cuerpo sin darme cuenta.

-Gray está todo bien?- pregunto Lucy acercándose por detrás

-si… porque lo preguntas? –no podía evitar sonreírle al saber que había salvado el almuerzo.

-porque cortaste el beso bruscamente, como si tuviera lepra, y corriste a la cocina.- me mira divertida.

Oh kami… se me había olvidado que deje a Lucy en la mitad de un beso….

-oh Lucy perdóname… es que me acorde que había dejado la cocina prendida… y fue un impulso- trataba de explicarle.

Cuando sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura.

-tranquilo… no estoy enojada… estoy feliz de saber que no quemaste una casa que ni siquiera es nuestra- dijo riéndose.

-jaja muy graciosa Lucy- le susurre con sarcasmo, para luego devolverle el abrazo.

-ya ayúdame a llevar los platos a la mesa, ya que hace hambre.

* * *

Bueno… después de la comida guardamos todo, secamos y dejamos todo tal cual lo encontramos…

Antes de irnos escribí una nota y deje un ramillete de rosas de hielo, junto a ello.

"gracias por darnos un maravilloso recuerdo, te dejo las rosas como agradecimiento…no te preocupes esas no necesitan agua, y no desaparecerán…"

El resto de la tarde fue increíble, encontramos las demás hierbas, Lucy seguía alabando mi habilidad en la cocina, hasta bromeamos con que si llegáramos a casarnos (lo cual es una gran idea para unos años mas) ella me haría cocinar todos los fines de semana, y los festivos. A lo cual obviamente accedí, ya que si ella me pidiera que cocinara todos los días del año, no podría negarme.

Cuando nos faltaba solo una hierba esta está en el borde de un acantilado, por lo que Lucy llamo a virgo para que la consiguiera. Claramente no fue problema para ella. Pero el por qué les cuento todo esto fue por la nota que me dio.

"Gray bastardo, si le pones un dedo a Lucy te cortare las cabezas…. Si leíste bien LAS cabezas, primero la de abajo, para poder ver tu cara de sufrimiento. Y luego la de arriba, porque como buen amigo que soy te quitare el sufrimiento degollándote. No lo he hecho porque Lucy se ve muy feliz, pero solo espera la primera vez que la hagas llorar.

Con amor tu amigo Loke"

Si como se imaginan al terminar de leerla estoy sudando frio, porque creo firmemente que cada una de las palabras escrita hay son ciertas.

Cuando Lucy me pregunto de qué se trataba la carta, tuve que decirle que era de parte de loke, que quería acordarme de un trato que hicimos.

Lo cual no era mentira, pero no era la verdad absoluta, pero no quería que Lucy se preocupara, así que dejemos lo así.

Luego camino a la posada, Lucy compro unas donas y las comimos durante el trayecto.

Para terminar finalmente el acostándonos en la misma cama.

La situación desde la primera vez que lo hicimos me ha sido totalmente contradictoria. Porque por un lado no puedo aguantar las ganas de hacer mía a Lucy, lo que me es totalmente incómodo y doloroso. Y por el otro es un sueño hecho realidad, dormir abrazado con la persona que amo, han sido las mejores noches de mi vida.

_Raro no?_

Pero no me importa esperare el tiempo que necesite Lucy, ya que lo que menos quiero en el mundo es lastimarla, en cualquier sentido.

Así que esos son los pensamientos del hombre más afortunado del mundo, en el momento que esta acostado junto con la persona quizás podría ser la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos. Esos pensamientos de tratar de revivir el día, para poder asumir que no es un sueño, que los labios de Lucy me pertenecen, y que ella duerme tranquilamente en mi pecho.

Y antes de dormir, se da cuenta del sentimiento de plenitud que le embarga.

_Por favor kami, permíteme hacer feliz a la persona que yace junto a mí, y si es necesaria toda mi vida, no dudes en cobrármela…_

* * *

_Gracias Kami, por poner a Gray a mi lado, por ponerlo en mi vida, por favor asegúrate de no quitármelo nunca…_

* * *

**N/A: y? que les pareció?...les gusto mi pequeño regalo-sorpresa?, espero que si... se los subo, antes de irme de vacaciones sin tecnologia jajajajaja, para los que creían que la sorpresa era el lemmon, pues no se preocupen va para mas adelante~**

**nos leemos próximamente, mis adorados lectores~**

**ciao~**

**Katita-chan**


	7. Cap7: lista o no aquí vamos

**Fairy tail no me pertenese, sino a Hiro Mashima-sama yo solo soy una fan!**

**Hi hi! como están todos... bueno les traigo este capitulo luego de entrar al colegio... sip... volví al liceo 27 de febrero... pero que se le va hacer...esta historia esta llegando a su fin... creo que solo quedan 2 capi... y uno es un epilogo~**

**sin mas que agregar...pasen y lean.**

_pensamientos_

_-dialogo-_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: ¿Estas lista?**

"_nunca estaremos suficientemente preparado para las cosas, pero posponerlas no es la opción. "_

Estaba en la entrada del gremio con gray junto a mí. El sostenía mi mano, nos dimos la última mirada cargada de confianza y felicidad. Para cruzar el umbral de nuestro destino.

Al entrar el gremio estaba como siempre, bullicioso. Pero al momento en que se giraron a vernos entrar, se produjo un silencio espectral, todos cargaban una mirada muy severa en sus rostros.

-…que nadie va a decir nada?- pregunto gray haciéndose el desafiante.

En un pestañeo la escena cambia, con un gray en el suelo siendo apaleado por Natsu.

-…"nadie va a decir nada"- escupió Natsu con ironía- no tienes cara exhibicionista! Primero ilusionas a juvia y te vas con Lucy?! Es increíble, no mereces llevar el nombre de Fairy tail…

Natsu lanzaba gancho tras gancho a gray. Yo desesperada al ver que nadie hacia nada, no entendía nada.

-Por qué se quedan hay mirando?! No van hacer nada al ver como Natsu destroza a gray!- grite a la cara de todos.

Pero en vez de recibir respuesta a lo que preguntaba, solo conseguí ver caras de decepción, y de enojo… muchas desviaban la cara para evitar ver la trágica escena.

Pude ver como Lisanna se paraba, y mi rostro se ilumino por un minuto pensando que iba a detener a Natsu.

Hasta que siento como me desencaja la cara de una cachetada, y me agarra de mi ropa.

-hacer algo?! Ayudarlo?! La mitad de los que están sentados quieren hacer lo mismo que Natsu! Solo se están controlando para no hacerlo!

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… que clase de mala broma es esta.

-no te hagas la sorprendida es todo tu culpa!- grito furiosa.

-… pero que he hecho?! Solo fuimos a la misión…- no pude continuar ya que me zarandearon de mi ropa.

-solo fuimos a una misión?!- bufo- desde que se fueron juvia no había parado de llorar, no comía, no dormía, no hacía nada! Y como es de esperar su cuerpo colapso!... está en estado crítico en el hospital!

Yo estaba de piedra eso… era mi culpa?... pero no pueden ser ellos no sabían que yo y gray estábamos juntos…

-pero gray y yo…

-gray y yo… que? Solo amigos?... si claro!... el día después que se fueron en la tarde noche llego esto!- y me mostro una revista donde la portada éramos yo y gray, durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama….

-me vas a negar esta foto?!

Pero como alguien podría sacar tal foto!... dios…. Se enteraron de todo… juvia que habrá pensado…. Parece como si hubiéramos acabado de tener sexo!...

-y!? Por lo menos di que es falsa, que está editada, que no son ustedes! Lo que sea!- me gritaba Lisanna histérica al borde de las lágrimas…

Yo caí de rodillas con todo mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas de culpa.

-no… no es falsa….- dije con un susurro…

Y eso fue lo que basto para que Lisanna saltara como una fiera sobre mí, a golpearme cuanto pudiera…

-cómo pudiste! Eras su amiga! Sabía que estaba enamorada de Gray!, no sabes lo traicionada que debe haberse sentido ver que el amor de su vida y su amiga se habían acostado! Y ni siquiera nos enteramos por ustedes!- me escupía todo eso furiosa mientras seguía golpeándome.

Yo ni siquiera intentaba defenderme, porque todo lo que decía era verdad… soy lo peor de lo peor. Sabía perfectamente que juvia quería a gray, y aun así flirteé de tal forma con el… no debería haberle pedido que me acompañara a esa misión, podría haber ido con cualquier otra persona, pero mi egoísmo es más grande…

-…basura traicionera!- ya no podía ver bien, debido a los golpes y la sangre que me corría, y me entraba al ojo…

-no! Le hagas eso a Lucy! Es mi culpa! Golpéenme a mí no ha ella! Ella no tiene la culpa- gritaba gray desesperado.

-no te preocupes Fullbuster, ya que estas en condición de hablar, yo terminare contigo- escuchaba la vos de gazille en el fondo.

Mis lágrimas corrían, a pesar que los golpes dolían, no se comparaba con lo demás…

Juvia esta en hospital en condición crítica… por mi culpa

A gray lo estaban matando a golpes… por mi egoísmo.

Y aun así gritaba para protegerme… y estaba feliz…

Lisanna tiene razón… soy una bastarda traicionera y egoísta….

Como es que el amor puede doler tanto!

El solo hecho de enamorarme de gray iba a traer todo este dolor!?

Y porque no quiero olvidar todo lo que pasamos…

Es doloroso…

Duele… duele mucho…

Mucho

-_Lucy …. Lucy…. LUCY!_

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro rodeada por los brazos de gray, en nuestra habitación de la posada…

-…era un sueño….- susurre todavía aturdida…

-oh dios! Lucy! Estaba tan preocupado estas bien?- al ver el rostro de gray, pude ver toda la desesperación de su rostro, le corría el sudor por los nervios.

-que paso?-

-tuviste una pesadilla, horrible… llorabas y susurras con desesperación… frases….como

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, y recordé todo el horrible sueño…

-…Mi culpa…- murmure antes de que gray lo dijera… para sentir como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Gray al ver eso no tardo en rodearme con sus brazos…

-shuuu~ tranquila… princesa yo estoy contigo… no dejare que nada te haga daño…- susurro dulcemente mientras me acariciaba mi cabello… buscando la manera de reconfortarme…

-pe-pe-pero gray…. Es por mi culpa que te harán daño a ti….- decía desconsolada…

-shuuu… cariño… soy muy fuerte no podrán conmigo… tranquila… era toda una pesadilla…

-Gray…. Lo siento….

-no… mi princesa… no has hecho nada malo… solo era un sueño…. Tranquila yo estoy aquí ahora…

_También estabas a ya y no en un muy buen estado…_

Con ese pensamiento me apreté más al torso de gray, para evitar que no se fuera…

-cómo puedo saber que este no es un sueño también- lo mire a sus ojos… aunque fue difícil ya que veía todo muy borroso por culpa de las lágrimas.

-por esto mi lady- toma mi rostro entre sus dos manos y junta nuestros labios… y hay lose estoy despierta de nuevo… ni en el mejor de mis sueños podría recrear las sensaciones que gray me hace sentir…

Al separar nuestros rostros… limpia mis lágrimas con delicadeza... y me vuelve a abrazar…

-ven yo me quedare despierto hasta que duermas.

Y por haber llorado, no paso mucho tiempo antes de caer dormida en la calidez de mi mago del hielo.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente me desperté y vi que no había nadie a mí alrededor, e inconscientemente mire a mi velador.

_Bingo_

_Luce:_

_Perdóname por dejarte sola después de lo de anoche, pero me desperté temprano con la intención de ir a dejar las hierbas y volver rápido con la recompensa. Para que disfrutemos el último día completo. No tardo en volver._

_Tu servidor Gray._

Gracias a la carta de Gray los flash back de la noche anterior no tardaron en llegar…

Y a pesar de ser un sueño, puedo darme cuenta que reflejaba todos mis dudas y temores internos.

… y si realmente nos sacaron una foto?...

…por lo que Juvia, realmente está en el hospital por mi culpa…

… sé cuánto Juvia quiere a gray, pero Gray no siente lo mismo por ella…

…seré egoísta por querer a gray solo para mí?...

Sin darme cuenta, mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

…traicione la amistad de Juvia…

…ocasionare un quiebre en el gremio?...

… no quiero que Gray sufra por mi culpa…

En ese minuto siento como una vos me saca de ensoñación…

-Luce?!...- gray corre a si a mí, y me levanta mi rostro para ver qué había pasado- te lastimaste en algún lado?!...

Negué con mi cabeza y rodeo el torso de gray con mis brazos, ya que yo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y gray estaba de pie al frente mío.

Cuando me calme le relate mi pesadilla y mis temores. Se lo debía, después de todo lo que lo he preocupado.

-…así que haber si entiendo… tienes miedo de que juvia se suicide…

-colapse por la depresión!- le corregí

-okey… colapse por la depresión…. A causa de unas fotos nuestras (las cuales me encantaría mandar a enmarcar y colgarlas en mi casa, si existieran)… y todo el gremio se ira en nuestra contra… yo dejare que Lisanna te trate como saco de box…. Frente a mis ojos… sin hacer nada por protegerte….

-sip… porque Natsu y gazille te estarán dando una paliza….

-….okey… porque Natsu y gazille me estarán dando una paliza….

-….

-jajajajajajajajajjajajajajaj ajjajaja

-no te rías!

-jaj-perdon perdón- dijo tratando de controlar la risa.- realmente tienes una gran imaginación Lucy….

-hey! Porque te burlas de mis pesadillas….

-no me burlo es solo que no tienes que preocuparte por eso… por que no sucederá….

-como estas tan seguro!?- mencione haciendo un puchero…

- pues… porque los del gremio no permitirían que ella estuviera con depresión, y en el peor de los casos… si realmente me quiere debería querer mi felicidad, y si no es a su lado… solo le queda aceptarlo.

-…bueno, es un buen punto.

- o simplemente Lion en este minuto me estaría moliendo a golpes si eso pasara jajajjaja

-de acuerdo tienes razón…

-ya te dije lo que opino de las fotos…. Me gustaría que existieran, pero veo francamente imposible que alguien entrara a la habitación sin despertarnos.

-si la puerta cruje mucho.

-estoy segura que los del gremio les importa tanto tu felicidad como la de Juvia, por lo que nunca te culparían por algo así… de hecho estarían felices, entre nos… estoy seguro que Cana ganaría muchas apuestas… y Mira estará más que feliz con que una pareja del gremio se vuelva oficial, Levy estará feliz por ti, y Erza me amenazará… nada más….

-suena algo esperable del gremio…

-nunca dejaría que Lisanna te golpeara… de hecho creo que no soy el único, estoy seguro que cierto espíritu de león se entrometerá como siempre lo hace…

-jajjajajaj yo también lo creo…

- pero en lo que deberías darte cuenta que enseguida que es un sueño, es yo recibiendo una paliza de Natsu…. Por favor Lucy! Sabes que siempre gano!...- dijo indignado- si hasta en sueños es inútil, tanto que lo tienen que ayudar para darme una golpiza.

-no se para que me preocupo…- le mencione mucho más tranquila….

- además la única forma que fueras egoísta, sería que dejaras de estar a mi lado, por estas razones, pues no tendrías en cuenta mis sentimientos, y es que estoy vuelto loco por ti… tanto que moriría si no estás conmigo después de haber probado tus labios.

-Gray~- dije conmovida hasta el punto de que se humedecieron mis ojos.

El simplemente me respondió con una de esas sonrisas de lado, que me matan las neuronas.

-hoy estas muy llorona Luce…-susurro en mi oído…

-cállate Gray….

No pude continuar porque nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que fue de tierno, a muy demandante.

-gray no quiero arruinar el ambiente pero que hora es?- dije sonrojada por los besos…

-la 12 de la tarde….

-oh god! Es muy tarde no tienes hambre…

A decir verdad, todo el habiente anterior, me tenía muy atrapada y después de lo de anoche, estaba segura que realmente estaba vuelta loca por el… más a un ahora que está sin polera delante de mí, con una mirada cargada de deseo…

Creo que es contagioso porque yo misma me encuentro deseando a gray…

-si tengo mucha hambre luce…- murmuro acercándose a mi lentamente.

Me sentí un poco decepcionada, ya que un lado de mi quería que siguiéramos en los besos… y mucho más…

-bueno… deja vestirme y vamos por el almuerzo….

-yo no quiero el almuerzo my Lady…- dijo con una voz muy grabe….

- y que quieres?- sonrojándome…por lo sexy que se encontraba Gray.

– Quiero el postre primero. – oh god… no puede ser que sea lo que creo que es….

–que postre?- pregunte muy sonrojada.

–Te quiero a ti, tú eres mi postre.- dijo sonriéndome seductoramente… y no me pude resistir más…

Si es con Gray no me importa nada.

_Así que por una sola vez en la vida me dejare llevar._

Por lo que cuando me dijo me eso me sentí muy emocionada, lo abrasé fuerte, siguió besándome haciéndome suspirar cada vez más…mientras que lentamente hacia un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a mi pecho, pero mi camiseta de pijama me estorbaba así que me la quito tragándome toda la vergüenza que sentía.

Por un momento vi como sus ojos me miraban sorprendidos por mi acción, para luego pasar a posarse en mi lencería y adquirían un nuevo brillo…esta ves del deseo, por ello no vaciló en recorrer todo mi cuerpo con sus fríos dedos.

Luego pude ver su rostro de indecisión al no decidirse en quitarme la ropa o no hacerlo y esperar, ya que debe querer que este lista, aunque estoy segura nadie está listo la primera vez…pero yo no vacilaría más, así que me quite el sujetador. Provocando una sonrisa torcida al estar conmocionado por mi acción.

-estas segura Lucy?...no creo poder contenerme…

-claro que estoy segura, hazte responsable por esas frases de lingues baratas.

Él sonrió mientras se sonrojaba al ser descubierto. Ese fue el momento en que me di mis 10 segundos para apreciar su torso que solo lo cubría una ligera capa de sudor, y sobre el la marca del gremio y su característica cadena, además de cabello pegado a su rostro, además del ligero sonrojo. Pero sus ojos eran los que me transmitían sus pensamientos de "realmente te adoro…"

_Creo que alguien tan endemoniadamente sexy no debería existir… bueno… por lo menos debería ser un delito… o tener una sanción, por producir derrames cerebrales…_

Poco a poco fue acariciándome los pechos, mientras cada vez estos se colocaban más duros, provocándome suspiros de placer. Además de recorrer mi cuerpo besándome y admirándome, tocaba mis pechos con maestría y cuidado… era como un tesoro que tenía que tratar bien, me gustaba eso su forma tan….dulce ya que a pesar de estar muy sumergido en el deseo, no deja de preocuparse por mí, antes que todo lo demás.

-dios Lucy… no sabes cuánto fantasee con esto- susurro con una voz ronca en mi oído.

-gray…ah…- no pude evitar el gemido..

Al sentir su mano rosar por encima de mis bragas. Comenzó a masturbarme por encima de las bragas primero, pero al notar lo húmeda que estaba no tardo en deshacerse de mi ropa interior.

Yo junte las piernas avergonzada.

-no..No mires- sentía lo roja que estaba.

-eres bella Lucy… tranquila…- decía gentilmente mientras besaba mi frente.

Eso hizo que aflojara la fuerza de las piernas,

-sabes gray, estaba a punto de decir "estoy muy avergonzada, porque no estamos en igualdad de condiciones" , pero tu solucionaste eso…- creo que será la última frase racional que pueda pensar.

Por primera vez estoy feliz de la manía de gray por desvestirse.

-jajaja….no te avergüences Lucy…- dijo besándome, tratando de transmitirme sus sentimientos.

Yo no aguante estire mi mano a su entrepierna, y pude sentir claramente su erección por encima del bóxer.

-sah- gruño gray al sentir el contacto…

Al escuchar esa reacción de gray no pude evitar, mover mi mano sobando su erección… y si creía que era grande… dudaba que esto cayera dentro de mí…

-luce…-dijo mi nombre con una vos cargada de pasión…- no puedo aguantarme más…. Quiero estar dentro de ti…

De acuerdo en ese minuto creo haber sentido explotar algo, no estoy segura si es mi cerebro o mis ovarios… cualquiera de los dos… estoy perdida.

No sé cómo logra hacer que me derrita por él, aun cuando no puedo conectar más de dos ideas, aun cuando es un mago de hielo, aun cuando sea el culpable del gran dolor que sentiré, y se aprovecha de mi debilidad acusa de mi pesadilla, Entienden como no tiene sentido?.

Así que gray se quitó los bóxer, y empezó rosando nuestros sexos, provocando miles de corrientes de placer en ambos. Luego me beso y yo me aferre de su espalda.

-te amo luce- dice para volver a besarme, y de golpe meter su miembro repentinamente dentro de mí.

-ahí- grite por el dolor de ser partida por la mitad.

-lo siento princesa si lo hacía lento dolería más…

Sentía como mis ojos lagrimeaban, porque infiernos que dolía!... pero luego me fui acostumbrando . Hasta que me puse a mover las caderas, indicándole a Gray que podía moverse.

Y así comenzamos la danza, que se acompañaba por nuestros sonidos de placer… que aumentaba el ritmo rápidamente, hasta el punto que nunca me había sentido así en la vida… la sensación era tan abrumadora que me termine viniendo, provocando que gray se viniera al segundo después.

…..

No sé cuantos minutos habremos pasado en eso, porque después de que gray estuviera en mi interior no pude pensar en nada mas…

-te amo mi Lucy…desde hace mucho.

-y yo a ti gray… no desde tanto, pero te doy mi palabra de que lo siento.

Una vez leí un artículo con Levy y Erza que decía que no creyeran nada de lo que digiera un hombre durante el sexo, ya que toda la sangre del cerebro se le va a su segunda cabeza… pero después de hacerlo, no pueden mentir.

Con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza… caí exhausta en los brazos de gray… para tomar una pequeña siesta…

_Creo que la primera vez es un dolor horrible, pero vale la pena, dependiendo de con quien sea._

* * *

_Debo irme al infierno, por muchas razones… pero las más grabes son, de no poder tener suficiente autocontrol para hacer el amor con Lucy cuando estuviera preparada y no con saliendo del caos emocional de hace unas horas…. Pero lo peor de todo…. Es que nunca había sentido un gozo más grande que el que Lucy me hizo sentir… por lo que aun así no me arrepiento de nada…. Puedo morir tranquilo…_

_Hablando de muerte, no sé porque sigo vivo… después de lo que hice con Lucy , esperaba que me partiera un rayo…. Bueno mejor no hablar antes de tiempo…. Loke debe estar preparando el peor de los martirios…_

* * *

**N/A: chan chan chan~~~~ se lo esperaban? un conflicto de ideales y una guerra entre las inseguridades... estoy segura que creían que me había equivocado en subir el capitulo xDDD... nah... bueno no es que mi importe... pero que les pareció mi primer lemmon?... si soy un asco... **

**y como les dije arriba esta historia esta llegando a su fin... sip... solo le queda un capi mas o menos sin contar el epilogo...**

**así**** que esperenlo.**

**nos leemos mis queridos lectores que me impulsan para escribir esta historia...**

**ciao~**

**Katita-chan**

**PS: se dieron cuenta que soy pésima en los dramas xD tanto que recurrí a un drama psicológico ajjajajajaja, pero bueee...**


End file.
